De là haut
by Theodora Blake
Summary: Lily est au bord du suicide, mais James est là . C'est ma première fic soyer sympa .


**De là haut **

Je suis seul dans la salle commune, où peut-elle bien être ?

Ca fait deux mois que nous sommes rentrés en 7 ème année à Poudlard, un mois que je sors avec Marine Strop pour la rendre jalouse. J'ai déjà essayé plein fois l'année dernière pour découvrir ses véritables sentiments mais ça ne marchait pas, mais là depuis une semaine je ne la vois plus qu'en cours .Je m'inquiet, elle saute les repas, elle rentre à pas d'heures … Au mois de septembre pourtant tout aller bien je l'embêté et elle démarrer au quart de tour, mais là elle ne me répond même plus, elle ne répond plus à personne. On dirait un fantôme. Merde il est 1h du mat' et elle n'est toujours pas rentrée, il doit y avoir un problème. Je regarde la carte du Maraudeur, si c'est comme la semaine dernière, où Mc Nair a essayé de lui « forcé la main «, je ne réponds plus de mes actes.

Bordel de merde ! Elle est en haut de la tour d'astronomie. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas faire de conneries, genre sauter de là haut. Non, je dis ça juste parce que l'année dernière j'ai faillis le faire lorsque elle sortée avec ce crétin de Serdaigle, et que j'ai cru l'espace d'un instant qu'entre elle et moi c'était perdu. Mais Sirius était là et il m'a empêché de sauter.

Je fais quoi là ! A, oui c'est vraie j'ai encore gâché une chance d'être avec lui. Ca fait un mois qu'il sort avec cette pétasse de Marine, et moi plutôt que de tout faire pour qu'on sorte ensemble je fais des tentatives de suicide. De toutes façons je ne lui manquerais pas, il c'est débrouillé pour que je le comprenne à force de ne plus me regarder, de faire comme si je n'exister pas … En plus je ne manquerais a personne puisque il ne me regarde plus et que mes parents sont morts la semaine dernière. Finalement je vais rester ici jusqu'à demain comme ça j'aurai le temps de réfléchir, tant qu'à faire demain c'est bien dimanche, non ?

En plus si elle saute je crois que je m'en voudrais car je sais au fond que c'est de ma faute Remus m'avait bien dit qu'à force de l'ignorer comme ça j'allais la perdre. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que aujourd'hui après le déjeuné j'ai rompu avec Marine. J'en avais marre de la voir dépérir pour moi. La seule chose que je voulais c'était la prendre dans mes bras et la rassurer en lui disant que je n'aime et n'aimerais jamais qu'elle, et ce depuis notre première année jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur elle. Enfin, perdu dans mes réflexions je n'avais pas vu que j'étais arrivé en haut de la tour d'astronomie, mon esprit se relâche elle est là saine et sauve.

-Tu fais quoi là Potter ?

-J'arrive à temps pour t'empêché de faire une bêtise Evans.

-Pourquoi ça te ferais quoi de me savoir en bas de la tour, hein ?

- Tu veux savoir ?

-Oui

-Ca me donnerait envie de te rejoindre. Lily ne saute pas s'il te plait. Quoi qu'il t'arrive tu peux me le dire, mais ne saute pas ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

-A bon, ça te ferais qu'elle effet si tu s'avais que la personne que tu aimes se joue de toi et s'amuse à te faire souffrir et si dans le même mois on t'annoncer la mort de tes parents ? Hein tu peux me le dire, dit-elle alors que ses yeux commencé à l'larmoyer

-Lily, qui ose te faire souffrir , la questionna-t-il une pointe de colère dans la voie.

-T…

Soudain Lily glissa du toit de la tour où elle c'était réfugier, et sans les bons reflexes de Potter elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est, mais pour le moment James la retenait dans ses bras.

-Alors Lily qui ose te faire souffrir ?

-Ca te fait quoi de le savoir ?

-Je vais aller lui dire deux mots tu va voir.

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

- Mais Lily … Je le ferai parce que je t'aime. Lily tu ne le sais pas encore ! Aller Lily viens.

-Et bien Potter va t'acheter un miroir car le mec que j'aime et qui me fait t'en souffrir c'est toi, dit-elle en se libérant de son étreinte.

-C'est moi ? Mais Lily je ne te fais plus rien.

-Justement, ton indifférence et ton mépris à mon égard, ainsi que cette Marine me font souffrir plus que tout, dit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

-Lily tu es jalouse ! dit-il en la reprenant dans ses bras. Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être ma Lily-Jolie, tu es et sera toujours la seule personne que j'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime James.

Et sur ce il resserra son étreinte avant de la ramener à l'intérieur.

C'est ma 1er fic, alors rappelez-vous d'être indulgent.


End file.
